Josephine March
Summary Josephine March is one of the six members of the Governing Council, belonging to the Sorority, the male wing of the Council. She is a second-year student at the Academia. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Josephine March, Jo, Secret WeaponWeapon X Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Female Age: Around 18-19 Classification: Student of Marseille Offshore Academia, Marseille Offshore Academia's Governing Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Axe User, Body Puppetry, Biological Manipulation (Can control and manipulate any living thing with a human form including brain cells), Pain Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Minor Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Her Hepaestus and claw gauntlets can attack both the physical and ethereal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Base Tesla) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge and react to lightning attacks from Tesla) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can deflect Tesla's lightning bolts. She can also survive a point-blank lightning bolt from Tesla and was able to survive several more after until her defeat.) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Engine Axe Hephaestus, which has the same property as Berta's Laevateinn. Her suit also comes with claw gauntlets with Green Stones on them allowing her to harm both the physical and ethereal, so they are highly efficient fantasy killers and can harm beings such as Tesla who is the Avatar of Lightning. Intelligence: Skilled Combatant. able to fight Tesla and keep up with his attacks while using her Art to increase her physical capabilities. Can manipulate the neurons in her brain, allowing her to think at impossible speeds.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art:' An Art is a power granted to students of the Academia from the Bell of Gahkthun, the power originating from the Golden King as a limited form of his Cracking. Despite its limited form, an Art is capable of ignoring even the laws of physics, and allows the user to perform any kind of phenomena granted to them. **'Manipulate:' Josephine's Art which allows her to control and manipulate any biological body with a human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. She can also use its power on herself, granting herself superhuman physical attributes and even allow her to think at impossible speeds by manipulating the neurons in her brain. She can also numb her own pain and stimulate her own nerves. This Art enables her to manipulate even Tesla's body despite the latters body being made of lightning, allowing her to manipulate even human bodies that aren't purely biological or organic. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Josephine are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8